Conventionally, there is a radio communication network which uses a radio communication and carries out an exchange of data between a plurality of radio communication terminals. A radio communication method in this radio communication network is roughly classified into: a communication method of a centralized control type where there is a radio communication terminal for managing a communication between different radio communication terminals (hereafter, the radio communication terminal for managing this communication is referred to as a radio communication terminal accommodating apparatus) and a communication permission is given to each radio communication terminal by this radio communication terminal accommodating apparatus; and a communication method of a decentralized control where there is not the radio communication terminal accommodating apparatus, and each radio communication terminal carries out a check (carrier sense) of a communication state in a transmission medium and accesses a radio transmission medium (hereafter, referred to as a transmission medium).
In the communication method of the centralized control type, the radio communication terminal accommodating apparatus serves as a master, and each of the plurality of radio communication terminals accommodated in this radio communication terminal accommodating apparatus serves as a slave. Then, the radio communication terminal accommodating apparatus carries out the communication through the radio transmission medium with each of the plurality of radio communication terminals and controls the communication in each of the plurality of radio communication terminals.
On the other hand, for example, the following non-patent document 1 notes a route control system for retrieving a relay route whose transmission efficiency is better, in a network that uses a radio transmission path where a variation in a transmission property is large. In this route control system, since each node broadcasts a time when an error bit number of a reception packet from an adjacent node, a reception line band width of a self-node, and a line quality are measured, the nodes adjacent to each other can grasp the respective line states, and moreover, since each node broadcasts the line state received from the adjacent node in its original state, the line state of each node is spread to the node that is further adjacent to the adjacent node, and all of the nodes in the network can finally grasp the line states of the respective nodes in the network. The technical idea noted in this non-patent document 1 is such that OSPF (Open Shortest Path First) that is the conventional route control method is applied to the radio communication, and each node uses the line state of a different node in the network as route information.
Non-Patent Document 1: “Radio Line Asymmetrical Adaptation Route Control System APFS”, IC98, Japan Society for Software Science and Technology, pp 107-116,
However, unless the radio communication terminal accommodating apparatus accurately grasps the information indicating the relation of the communication between the accommodated respective radio communication terminals (the information such as [a radio communication terminal which can be detected by a certain radio communication terminal], [a radio communication terminal to which information transmitted from a certain radio communication terminal is delivered] or the like), this disables the accommodated radio communication terminal to carry out the communication of an excellent efficiency and further disables a direct communication (side stream) between parallel radio communication terminals. Also, this may lead to a fear where the communication between the radio communication terminals induces interference.
Also, according to the technique noted in the non-patent document 1, since the line state of each node is gradually spread to the node further adjacent to the adjacent node, it takes a long time until all of the nodes in the network grasp the line states of the respective nodes, and the traffic in the network is increased. Also, moreover, in the case of the radio communication, since the various states such as the line states and the like are changed from moment to moment, the state related to the foregoing communication is required to be instantly reflected in the communication. However, the technique noted in the non-patent document 1 cannot cope with the foregoing instant change. Thus, the information spread with a time is not said to be the information, which is accurate and meaningful, depending on the environment where the radio communication state is changed.